


I'll Find You

by squidiot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Smooching, adrien is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidiot/pseuds/squidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chat Noir reveals himself to his lady, and Marinette decides this means war. (Updated chapter 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I went back to write chapter 2, and realized that I hated it, so I decided to clean the whole fic up.

His ring beeped.

 

“Chat,” he grinned against her lips as she gasped his name, and if anything, the name rolling off her tongue only made him push her harder up against the wall. If the chill of the wall bothered Chat Noir’s partner, she didn’t voice her annoyance. And whatever she had wanted to say before was lost when he kissed the spot right below her ear. A boom of thunder sounded, yet the two superheros seemed content to remain in the small alleyway they had met in after their most recent akuma encounter. 

 

Chat Noir didn’t find anything romantic about an akuma that used a powerful fire hose as a weapon, but who was he to deny his lady?

 

“Ladybug,” he breathed back, and her eyes fluttered open, the blue of her eyes almost swallowed by her pupils. Chat Noir grinned smugly in the realization that he was the reason for her dazed expression, and his lady must have taken his smile as a taunt- she pulled him back to her lips a moment later. 

 

It seemed Ladybug had not entirely forgiven her partner however, and she broke their kiss to pepper kisses against his jawline, down his throat. Chat Noir was more than happy to let her, his head rolling back as a groan escaped his lips, before Adrien Agreste remembered he had a photo shoot the next morning.

 

“Ah- Ladybug! W-wait you can’t-”

 

“Leave a mark, I  _ know mon chaton _ ” Her eyes flicked up to meet his own and it was her turn to grin teasingly, before moving back up to kiss him again.

 

His ring beeped again.

 

Ladybug froze and Chat didn’t miss a beat, his lips finding hers with a newfound fervor.

 

“Chat-” she began, but he hushed her, his hands tightening around her waist in a silent plea. Ladybug sighed against his lips as another beep interrupted them, he was down to one glowing green pad now, her earrings beeped in warning as well, and yet Chat Noir was more than willing to stay in this spot for the rest of his life. 

 

He had never thought that Ladybug would ever see Chat Noir as anything more than her partner with a questionable sense of humor. Yet she had begun to open up to him, she shared her secrets and allowed him to see pieces of the girl under the mask. And he had been patient, latching onto any bits of personal information or interests she had to share with vigor. But she never seemed to want to go past where they were now; clandestine meetings in dark alley ways, secret interactions. 

  
  


He wanted to hold her hand in public, let people see the undoubtedly amazing girl underneath the mask. He wanted to go on dates to a theme park, to see if she would scream on the roller coasters or laugh, to watch the way her eyes would light up when she won stuffed toys and to kiss her on the ferris wheel. He wanted to be able to text her goodnight from his phone before going to sleep.

 

He couldn’t do any of that with how they were.

 

“Ladybug, please.” he didn’t have time to explain any of his reasoning though as a bright green light engulfed him and then he was normal again. He was still in his jeans and button up that he had been wearing before the akuma had attacked. The transformation had brought his hair back to it’s stylishly mussed state. And as Plagg flew from his ring and into the air, Adrien took the time to study Ladybug’s reaction,

 

She looked like he had just slapped him across the face.

 

Her eyes were wide, and she opened and closed her mouth several times, as though she couldn’t get the words to come out. 

 

Her earrings beeped again.

“Adrien,” her voice was so soft, too soft, and Adrien fidgeted for a moment, his confidence vanished with Chat Noir. Was she upset?

 

He took a shaky step towards her, and she took an automatic step back into the wall. And finally Adrien registered the emotion on her face. She was afraid. Ladybug was afraid of Adrien Agreste- her shoulders were shaking and her eyes were wide, they seemed to be looking in every direction but Adrien himself. The realization stung, and Adrien immediately took a step backwards, but Ladybug remained stationary. 

 

“Do you, do you know who I am as a civilian then?”

 

“She did say your name, or is there another Adrien around here that I haven’t been introduced to?” Plagg’s voice dripped with sarcasm, and for a moment Ladybug’s eyes focused on the kwami, the corners of her mouth twitched into what Adrien hoped was the start of a smile.

“You have one too, right?” Adrien regretted speaking when her eyes snapped back to him, the smile disappearing. But she nodded anyway, and then she sighed, taking a deep breath. For a moment they stood there, acknowledging each other silently, and then her ring beeped out the final warning. 

 

“I have to go.” 

 

Marinette ran. She broke out into a sprint out of the alley as fast as her legs would take her, ignoring Adrien’s voice as he called out after her. She used her yoyo to scale a building, knowing Chat-  _ Adrien’s  _ kwami would need time to recharge before transforming again. He wouldn’t be able to follow her.

 

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

 

She kicked open the rooftop hatch with more force than necessary and, sliding down the ladder into her dark room, she released her transformation. Tikki spiraled out of her earrings without a word, something Marinette was thankful for; she loved her Kwami dearly, but right now she needed silence, she needed time to get her thoughts in order.

 

Because Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

 

Marinette wasted no time in throwing herself onto her bed, the springs squeaking under the sudden weight. Working by memory, she pressed the switch to the lamp on her bedside, her eyes shut tightly as the light flickered on. After a few moments she let out a frustrated scream, the sound muffled by her bedsheets and mattress thankfully; she wouldn’t be the only one angry should her parent’s hear her.

 

_ Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. _

 

_ Adrien Agreste _ , the boy she had been crazy about for the past year, was non other than her annoying, pun loving sidekick. The alley cat who always seemed to put himself in harm's way to protect her, who she could complain about her problems to. Who she had been meeting in alley ways after missions to kiss-

 

And oh had she kissed him, the memory of pulling a leather suit down resurfaced in her mind along with the realization that Adrien Agreste couldn’t be seen on a job with a hickey had Marinette releasing another muffled screech into her pillow. 

 

_ If he knew _ \- if Adrien Agreste found out it was Marinette, that Marinette had been the one kissing him tonight surely he would have- she stopped short. What would he have done? Would he push her away and flee the country, just jump on the first plane to get away from her? Would he reject her, saying how she just wasn’t  _ Ladybug  _ enough for him? 

 

The thought was stupid, Marinette was Ladybug, however unbelievable that realization could be. Chat Noir was fiercely loyal, and Adrien was nice to everyone, the thought that he would never speak to her again for not meeting his expectations of the girl behind Ladybug was a fleeting thought. But it still didn’t mean he wouldn’t be disappointed when he found out that Marinette was Ladybug. Most people idolized France’s superheroine, even  _ Chloé  _ adored her when in costume.  

If Marinette were honest, she’d admit she didn’t know how Adrien would react, and that scared her more than anything. At least if she _knew_ he was going to be disappointed she would know never to speak to him again. There was also the issue of Chat Noir; he deserved answers, no matter how unexpected his reveal had been. 

 

Marinette rolled over, taking a pillow with her as she stared up at the ceiling, only to have the literal  _ face _ of her problems smiling back at her. Now that she knew he was Chat Noir, it was hard not to see the similarities between them, the green eyes, blonde hair, their laughs, even the way they both walked was similar now that she thought about it. 

 

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

 

She would see Chat Noir tomorrow, sitting in front of her, in her class.

 

She still hadn’t done her homework and it was two o’clock in the morning.

  
Another groan escaped her lips, and she chucked the pillow at the ceiling only to have it fall back against her face with a quiet thud.


End file.
